


Black-Hole Chan's Meal

by FriendlyFlower



Series: Fetish-Centric Content [6]
Category: Astronomy (Anthropomorphic)
Genre: Affectionate Insults, Begging, Black-Hole Chan - Freeform, Brutally Honest Black-Hole Chan, Cruel Giantess, Death Wish, Earth, Eat or be Eaten, F/F, Fear, Female Characters, Female Protagonist, Female-Centric, Fetish Content, Food, G/T, Giant/Tiny, Insults, Laughter, Light Sadism, Macro/Micro, Panic, Panic Attacks, Pictures, Planets, Poor Earth-Chan, Sad, Sad Ending, Sadism, Scared Earth-Chan, Size Difference, Size Kink, Teasing, That's how it goes in the universe, Vore, Vore or be vored
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-21
Updated: 2019-04-21
Packaged: 2020-01-23 05:37:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18543376
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FriendlyFlower/pseuds/FriendlyFlower
Summary: After 55 million light years, Earth Chan is finally within Black-Hole Chan’s grasp. Having waited her entire life for any good food, Black-Hole Chan decides to take advantage of this opportunity.





	Black-Hole Chan's Meal

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Black-Hole Chan](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/475096) by u/Merryweatherey. 
  * Inspired by [Travel INSIDE a Black Hole](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/475111) by Vsauce. 



Black-Hole Chan had waited 55 million light years for some REAL food. Sure, the stars were food, but they all tasted and looked the same. However, the planet within her grasp, Earth-Chan, who had just taken a picture of her without her consent, was unique; nothing else in the universe looked like her and she probably had a unique taste too! Without warning, Black-Hole Chan scooped up Earth Chan.

“EEK! LET ME GO! PLEASE, PLEASE DON’T EAT ME!” Black-Hole Chan merely laughed and told her, “Sorry, meal, but I’m hungry. Maybe you should take a picture of a being who isn’t practically starving next time, punk.” Earth-Chan was thrown into her mouth and slowly fell into her stomach while Black-Hole Chan merely purred with excitement. Earth-Chan panicked when she reached her stomach, but Black-Hole ‘reassured’ her with, “Don’t worry, meal, you won’t be digested. Although you will be stretched painfully apart in a few hours. Have fun!” And with that, Earth-Chan curled herself into a ball and wished she could get her miserable death over with.


End file.
